


The true alpha

by Kbaek



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not entirely evil, M/M, Mean Kim Hongjoong, Some Fluff, some cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbaek/pseuds/Kbaek
Summary: When there are two brothers, only one of them can be the alpha.This is the story of Hongjoong and his bastard little brother Wooyoung. One of them will make a miserable life for the other, and maybe that will cost him more than he expected.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 11





	The true alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii ~
> 
> This is my first English fanfic about ATEEZ so please be indulgent.   
> I love the werewolf universe and Woosan a lot so I had to write something, and then boom.
> 
> For those who are not familiar with the Werewolf universe (at least in this fic), here is a little help.  
> First, a Werewolf is a human shifting into a wolf but not only in a full moon but whatever they want. When they shift again as a human, they are nacked.   
> Second, you can become a werewolf, only having both werewolf’s parents.   
> Third, they live by clans/packs.   
> Four, there are three casts:   
> Alpha, leader of the clan; it’s the strongest of the pack. An alpha obtains power by legacy. But an alpha can become a true alpha by raising by themself and gaining the loyalty of other Werewolves.  
> Beta, solders of the clan. They the strongest after the alpha. They have to follow their alpha's orders.   
> Omega, procreators of the clan. They are not stronger, only here as partners to procreate. That makes them the lowest in the clan/pack. They also have to follow their alpha’s orders.   
> Five, Werewolves can communicate through telepathy, but only when they are wolves. 
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

Part 1

Power. It’s something that creates absolute domination above others, as every story shows that sometimes it can generate wars. Well, it’s something that Wooyoung didn’t expect to be true. He was never meant to be a ruler, but sometimes destiny can gift us. Yet this gift is like poison to Wooyoung because it destroys his family, his pack, his world. 

Power. It’s something that creates absolute desolation around others. 

Looking around Wooyoung's view horrifies him. Everywhere he looks, he sees blood, fire, people running or fighting, panic in children’s eyes, mutilated members, and corpses. The sounds, too, are horrifying: Screams, grunts, growls, pained cries. Torrents of rainfall from the sky, as though God is crying from what he sees. 

A sane person would run away from this, but not Wooyoung. He will fight for his friends, his family, his pack. He’s not going to let his brother and his uncle ruin everything his father built. Everything that now belongs to him.  
No, he’s going to fight. 

He’s not going to die, not like this.   
He has so much to prove yet.   
He is too young to die now. 

No, he has to fight. 

Even if it means fighting against his brother and uncle. He may not be the legitimate alpha, but his father trusted him enough to give him the power to rule the clan. People he’s supposed to consider as his own family because that’s what it means to be a (werewolf) pack.

But in reality, they’re people who always mock him for who he is: a bastard and a beta. He knows he isn’t wanted, but his brother -the rightful alpha- is far too immature and irresponsible for this. So instead, he has no choice but to gain their respect and trust by winning this war. He’s willing to risk everything to win.

Around him, his friends fought violently against the enemy, but he was too concerned with Yeosang's safety to pay attention to the enemy he was facing. Yeosang, a wolf with brown fur and a stain near his eyes, fights an enemy three times bigger than him. Wooyoung is scared for him because Yeosang is not a born fighter. Wooyoung feels that Yeosang is too scared because he’s already severely injured. But he knows Yeosang won’t give up and wants to kill this werewolf who is after his best friend. 

He tries to communicate with Yeosang through their mind to stop him.   
‘Yeosang, don’t do this. Don’t try to be a hero; to me, you are already one.   
Please stop, or he's going to kill you’. 

Yeosang looks at him with a determined look.  
‘Wooyoungie. I have to do this, you know I’m right.   
This werewolf is after you. I can’t let you die. I love you’.

Yeosang didn’t wait for a response and ran to his enemy. Wooyoung watches him jump onto the werewolf. Yeosang tries to bite his enemy with his fangs, but he feels a horrible pain in his stomach. The werewolf kicked him. The second after, he is pushed on the ground and bite hard on the shoulder. He howls out in pain. 

With his back paws, Yeosang pushes the werewolf away from him. But not far enough. His enemy is already on him, and kicking him several times in the chest. The werewolf tries to rip off his skin, but Yeosang manages to bite his enemy’s ear. 

Yet, his enemy takes advantage that he is still on the ground to bite him harder on the flank. It’s too much for him, and he lets out a deathly howl. He gets another blow on his face which stuns him for good. 

At the sound of Wooyoung’s scream, Yeosang snapped back to reality.  
‘Yeosang, please get up. He’s going to kill you if you don’t get up.   
Please don’t leave me’. 

Wooyoung watches how Yeosang tries, but he realizes Yeosang can’t get up. He feels it’s the end for Yeosang because of his many injuries that stop him from healing correctly. At the very least, Yeosang struggles to keep his eyes open, but even that is too much. 

Yeosang heard a heartbreaking howl from Wooyoung. He thought he couldn’t leave his best friend, not like this. He has to get up and fight for him, for his alpha. He must, but he can’t. He is in so much pain. He feels useless because he didn’t even manage to knock out his enemy, or even wound him enough to make a difference. 

Wooyoung comes to him and tries to get him up. Despite his effort, he can’t do it.   
‘Sorry, Wooyoungie’.   
It’s the last thing Yeosang says before he closes his eyes. 

Unconscious, Yeosang shifts back into a human. Wooyoung watches the body of his best friend covered with blood and many wounds. The view is unbearable for him. He howls out in agony. The entire clan freezes at the pain in the howl of their alpha. 

One last time, Wooyoung looks at his best friend and turns to the enemy with a murderous gaze. He wants to kill him for what his enemy has done. He runs to him, fangs out. He knows he’s not strong enough to win, but he can try to hurt him. 

First, he tries to leap on his enemy’s back, but the werewolf predicts it and dodges him. So he tries something else. With his right paws, he attempts to scratch him on the muzzle, but the werewolf already pulls him back and knocks him to the ground. He can’t get up because the werewolf is on top of him. He’s without protection. He can’t do anything because he is too short for pushing or kicking his enemy. 

Then he sees one thing to do, but it’s risky. He lets the werewolf approach his muzzle, ready to bite his neck. When he feels the werewolf close enough, he bites him hard on the ear exactly where Yeosang did it and tore it off. His enemy, in shock, didn’t realize. So he takes advantage of it and pushes him away. 

He feels the frustration in his enemy. But after that, the werewolf feels a horrible pain where his ear is supposed to be. Finally, his enemy looks at him, disturbed, and sees that he has his ear on his mouth. In shock, the werewolf began to weep. And then the werewolf roared so hard that it scared everyone around them. Especially Wooyoung because he sees how his enemy looks at him. It’s the most murderous glare he's ever seen. Even his brother -well half-brother- never looked at him like that. He read in his enemy’s eyes how he wants to torture him before to kill him. It’s the first time in his life that he is really scared.

After that, they began to turn around and stare at each other. They can feel the tension between them. They know it’s only going to end with the death of one of them. 

Wooyoung tries to establish a strategy in his head and evaluate where it will hurt his enemy the most. He watches the open wound from his ear, but it’s not a vital point. He has to find something else. Something which can stop his enemy from moving, so he could finish him properly. 

At that moment, he notices his enemy limps is wounded, even though the werewolf tries to cover it up. He has to carefully use this information because his enemy will protect it more if he shows he sees it. 

So first, he jumps on the werewolf brutally and presses with all his weight against him. It works because he watches his enemy bending under his weight. Proud of himself, he didn’t pay attention to his enemy who tossed him so violently that he fell. However, during his fall, he heard one of his hind feet crack. But he didn’t want to show his enemy he’s hurt, so he just got up ready to fight.

He knows that if he doesn't attack first, his enemy will find his weak spot. He has to move and quickly. 

He decides to charge the werewolf on his flank and give him a head stroke. He hears the werewolf howls out in pain. But it’s not enough to make his enemy bend. 

He runs to the werewolf, again, and tries to scratch him on the back. Fortunately, his enemy didn’t predict it. He has to continue. He analyses his enemy again, and he finds out something. The blood from the wounded ears runs over his enemy’s eyes. Internally he smirks because he can use it against his enemy. 

He didn’t let the werewolf understand what was coming for him. He jumps with all his last strength on his enemy’s back. He hears a horrible sound, but he can’t determine if it’s from his hind leg or his enemy limp. All he knows is that he has the werewolf immobilized underneath him. And that the werewolf seems to not have the strength to fight back. He can do whatever he wants, but just in case, he bites the werewolf on his flank. His enemy howls out in pain. Actually, it’s more a frustrating howl against him. 

Both of them know that Wooyoung already wins. Even if the werewolf is still alive, Wooyoung knows his enemy can’t do anything. 

When he’s ready to kill him, he feels a terrible pain in his hind leg. He couldn’t understand why. But he puts the pieces together when he feels a bite in his muzzle. His enemy had hit his hind leg first, and when he had his guard down, the werewolf took the chance to bite him. 

Still in shock, he steps back into the present, but because of his wound, he crumbles. He doesn't feel his hind leg anymore. Yet he has to kill his enemy; otherwise, when the werewolf will regain his strength -in any minutes- it signifies the end for him. But he can’t move. 

After another attempt to get up, he feels a werewolf next to him.  
He didn’t have to look at who it is because he already knows. It’s Yunho, a werewolf with brownish fur, one of his closest friends. Well, the only one after Yeosang. He feels Yunho’s cold snout against him, and it already makes him feel better. 

He looks at him with so many thoughts in his eyes.  
‘I’m sorry I’m not strong enough…. I’m not a good alpha’.  
Yunho responds to him immediately with the kindest words.   
‘Yes, you are! I’m just glad you're not dead. He already had Yeosang.   
I’m surprised you wounded this bastard enough to make him easier to kill.   
So now take your time to heal your wounds and   
let me finish the job and avenge my friend’.   
Wooyoung didn’t have to say a thing; Yunho’s words touched and comforted him. He tries to concentrate on healing his wound. A second later, he heard one last weep from his enemy and then nothing; the werewolf was dead. 

He didn’t have the time to be relieved that a black werewolf pushed Yunho to the ground. A wolf with black fur and a white scar near his muzzle. He instantly recognizes who it is: his half-brother, Hongjoong. 

He hears his brother growling on Yunho, probably frustrated that Yunho killed his best soldier. Well, it’s not precisely Yunho’s fault, but his own. Yunho had just finished the job. However, Hongjoong probably just saw Yunho kill the werewolf but not the battle against Yeosang and then himself. 

He didn’t want Yunho to take responsibility because of his lack of competence. When he looks at Yunho, trying to say something, he hears Yunho reassuring him.   
‘Don’t blame yourself; Hongjoong hates all of us but mostly you.   
So if I remove his best weapon against you, I know it would piss him off.  
Don’t worry; I can take care of myself’. 

After that, he watches Yunho get up ready to fight Hongjoong. It really seems to piss off his brother. It sort of hurt his feelings because it shows how much Hongjoong wants Yunho removed from the equation. But right now, he has another problem: to heal fast so he can fight next to Yunho. 

He’s so concentrated, so he didn’t see the fight, but he trusts Yunho and his strategic abilities. He tries not to read Yunho’s thoughts, but when he hears ‘fuck, he knows all my moves’ he starts to panic. He is not surprised, after all, Yunho and Hongjoong were friends before all of that. They were the best strategists during their training group. Nevertheless, even if Yunho is a good strategist, Hongjoong always was the machiavellian one: ready to step on his friends to win a fight. 

He has all the right to be worried when he hears Yunho start to weep. When he looks at him, he sees Hongjoong leaning against him. Even if he didn’t recover properly, he found the last strength he had to get up and run to Hongjoong. He pushes his brother with the head of Yunho’s body. Surprised Hongjoong growls at him. 

From the corner of his eyes, he watches Yunho get up and come next to him.   
‘Thanks Woo, but you didn’t have to do this; you did not properly heal’.   
He looks at him, confident of his choice to fight with him.  
‘I know, but I didn’t want to lose you too, so here I am’. 

They didn’t have the time to concentrate on Hongjoong that they see him jump on them. Luckily for them, Yunho is fast, so thanks to him, Woyoung is pushed aside. But Hongjoong succeeds in scratching Yunho a little bit on the way, predicting Yunho will save Wooyoung. It’s not a big deal, but with the other wounds, Yunho begins to weaken. Yunho thought Wooyoung didn’t notice it, but he only pretended. He’s actually scared for them, seeing that they are both weakened. Above all, he knows that Hongjoong is stronger than the two of them. 

If only he could find something to stop him. Anything. 

He doesn't have the proper time to think that his brother is already on them. He manages to avoid a bite on his wounded leg, but not quick enough to protect his tail, which is hardly bitten. He didn’t scream to please his brother and alert Yunho. 

Yunho comes to him and scratches Hongjoong’s muzzle to let Wooyoung’s tail free. Then, Yunho stands in front of him, trying to protect him, but it pisses of Hongjoong. 

Wooyoung watches in his brother’s eyes that he’s ready to stop Yunho at all costs, even if Yunho was his childhood friend. That means to kill him. He’s not prepared to let another friend sacrifice himself for him. 

He is a shitty alpha; that’s what he thought. Not strong enough to kill his enemy or to fight his brother. In both cases, his friend has to protect him because he is too weak. At this point, he thinks it’s maybe for the better if his brother wins. 

He is stopped in his thoughts by Yunho.  
‘For god’s sake Woo, stop blaming yourself! You are a significant alpha, the best.  
I won't let Hongjoong win. Being an alpha, it’s not just being strong,   
but it’s also being kind, fair, a heart full of love for everybody,  
being ready to fight for what you love.   
So I forbid you to think like that ever again, understand ?’.

Wooyoung nods then look at Hongjoong, determined to get rid of him. All his life, he always reduced himself because he was Hongjoong’s half-brother, a bastard. But he deserves to stand here as an alpha. If his father named him, it has to make sense. Plus, he had such good friends around him; they are like family to him. So he has to fight. If it’s not for him, it has to be for them, his family.

He growls with determination, soon followed by Yunho. They look at each other, nodd, and run to Hongjoong. Wooyoung feels his brother is surprised that the two of them still have the energy to fight him. 

Even if Hongjoong tries to riposte Yunho’s attack, Wooyoung succeeds by jumping on his back and ripping off his skin on both sides. Hongjoong howls in pain and tries to kick Wooyoung with one of his paws, but Wooyoung dodges it. He manages to plant his claws in Hongjoong’s skin. When he takes off on Hongjoong’s back, he bites his tail harder than Hongjoong did on his tail. His brother howls in pain but louder than the first time. Wooyoung is proud of himself, but he knows it’s not the end. 

Again, they ran to Hongjoong, but this time it’s Yunho’s turn to try to jump on Hongjoong. Unfortunately, Hongjoong is not a fool and manages to kick Yunho's chest. That made Yunho falls violently on the ground and passes out. Wooyoung howls in pain seeing his friend not getting up. He’s not ready to let another friend suffer for him. 

He tries to jump on Hongjoong’s back, but he is pushed back, as his brother did to Yunho. But it’s not enough to make Wooyoung fall, so he tries again. Hongjoong stops him by scratching his flank. Also, it’s not enough. Until Yunho gets up, he’s going to keep up. This time he’s not going to let his friend alone. 

He sees how much it disturbs Hongjoong but not that much. His brother knows he was protective and caring for people he loves. He knows it’s his weak spot. And Hongjoong knows precisely how to use it against him: meaning remove every person he cares about. 

Well, Hongjoong already takes care of Yeosang, and now Yunho is next. But this time, he won’t let Hongjoong do it. 

He had to find a better way to protect Yunho. Even if Hongjoong is stronger and more strategic than him, he will always have the real power because he is an alpha. But as expected, he is also significantly weakened by his previous combat. So do Hongjoong but not enough. 

After all these years growing up with him, he never sees Hongjoong have a weak spot. Never. So he had to create one. Maybe if Hongjoong concentrates his anger only on him and lets him wound him enough, it could create some pity. He knows it’s a shitty plan because Hongjonng never has empathy for anyone. But at least Hongjoong will hurt him and not Yunho. 

Again he faces Hongjonng, but this time he closes his eyes and lets him do whatever his brother wants. He didn’t have to wait long enough to feel the first kick on his flank, then his muzzle, again on his side. It’s when he waits for Hongjoong’s next move that he hears him:   
‘Fight me! Why do you not fight me? I know you can fight back’. 

After hearing that, Wooyoung looks at Hongjoong with neutral eyes trying to read him. He feels it’s too much for Hongjoong to face him like that, so Hongjoong pushes him on the ground and growls at him with frustration. Maybe it’s the perspective to win without a proper fight that frustrates his brother. Or perhaps it’s because he doesn’t see his brother like an enemy, even after all this. He closes his eyes again ready to be kicked again.

When he feels Hongjoong’s breath near him, he opens his eyes again. But this time, he looks at Hongjoong with love because he still loves his brother even after all these years of mistreatment. Maybe it’s a weakness, but at least he knows how to love, not like his brother. And perhaps it’s Hongjoong’s weakness too because when he feels him ready to bite his neck, Hongjoong stops. Wooyoung looks at him, intrigued and relieved because even if his brother always was mean and heartless with everyone, maybe there is still hope for redemption. 

He feels Hongjoong is confused. He watches his brother open his mouth to say something. Maybe to apologize for what his brother does. But a werewolf stops Hongjoong and pushes him away from his body. When he sees who it is, he almost starts to cry.  
‘Saaaaan!’. 

San is a werewolf with black fur and a right ear with white fur and his lover. When Hongjoong sees it’s San, it stops him to riposte and let the lovers be together. Their thoughts are a mess.   
‘I was so scared for you when I saw you with your brother.   
Are you hurt, Sannie?   
I love you so much, Woo.  
It’s over San, we win’. 

After they calm a little bit their thoughts, they stick their snout together -like a kiss- and close their eyes. Then one second later, Wooyoung doesn't feel San’s snout and hears him wipe. He immediately opens his eyes to see San on the ground with another black werewolf over him. It’s not any werewolf but his uncle. It had been a long time since he had seen him. His uncle looks more creepy than any other werewolves he sees in his entire life. How was that? Because of the scars and a born eye. The last time he sees him was before his father expels him and he didn’t remember his uncle looked so messed up. 

When he saw him at the beginning of the battle, he wasn’t shocked because his father had warned him against his uncle. But unlike Hongjoong, his uncle is more unpredictable and murderous. Mostly to take power and revenge on Wooyoung’s and Hongjoong’s father. 

In the end, Hongjoong was a pawn for his uncle. And Hongjoong had surely understood before San stopped him. But it seems their uncle was not ready to stop, yet, until Wooyoung’s death. Although Wooyoung has his brother to fight by his side to stop this madness, and above all, to protect San from his uncle.   
Flashback

Eighteen years ago  
The Kereshan clan was a peaceful clan of werewolves, the mystic creatures who were cursed to turn into horrific wolves in the full moon. In truth, they are less terrible and bloodthirsty than people think. There are only a few werewolves now because they have to be born from both werewolf's parents. So they are pureblood. They live secretly in the woods divided into clans and as peacefully as they can. They turn when they want, not only during the full moon and only for two reasons: hunt and protect the pack in case of great danger. They live as simple as they can with what they can find in the forest. 

One day Hongjoong’s father had left the clan to negotiate a peace treaty with another clan. It’s a common thing for the alpha to do, so Hongjoong was used to this. This time again, he was kept by his uncle. But even if he was too young to understand why, he kind of hated his uncle. 

Only a few days had passed when Hongjoong’s father had returned, and everything had come back to normal. Except for his father’s behavior. His father was different, like a little distant and lost in his thoughts. It was as if something was missing. After several months his father became more excited, especially after receiving a letter from the clan he went months ago. 

After nine months, his father went back to this clan, but this time without any explanation. When he came back, everything was different. Because this time, he brought back a baby, his baby, whose name is Wooyoung. For Hongjoong, it was a surprise because he had to live with a little brother. But he didn’t feel like it. The minute he had set his eyes on the baby, he hated it. And the hate grows as time goes by for the “brothers''. 

Hongjoong was always jealous of Wooyoung because their father showed more affection to Wooyoung than him, especially as a baby. When he first saw Wooyoung, he saw how his father treated Wooyoung. Not as a baby but as the most precious thing in this world. As if Hongjoong didn’t exist. Of course, it was a baby, but it was unacceptable for Hongjoong’s childish view because before Wooyoung came, he had all the attention of his father. The hate started from there. 

For every werewolf in the clan, this attention was not surprising because Wooyoung’s mother was their alpha’s soulmate. The relationships are simple for the werewolves: alphas with betas or omegas and betas with betas or omegas. The soulmate thing is common but almost illusional since it’s complicated to find it. So they change partners as many times as they want. The thing is, when they find their soulmates, their wolf side feels the urge to bite their soulmate but in a sexual way. It’s like the desire to mark the person, and after that, the bite became a sort of soulmate mark. 

When Hongjoong’s father went to the other clan, he met Wooyoung’s mother and she became his soulmate. But their love was impossible because he was from another clan, so he couldn't stay with her.

Plus, their relationship was entirely secret because she was the alpha’s only daughter, and she was already promised to another werewolf. They spent only one night together, but destiny chose to let their love take the form of a child. 

Of course, after the alpha left her, she tried to hide her soulmate mark and her pregnancy from her father. But at some point, her father discovered everything. Her father wrote a letter to her soulmate to announce her pregnancy and let his daughter live with him because he knows what it felt to lose his soulmate. 

After her nine months of pregnancy, Hongjoong’s father returned to her clan, but it was too late; his soulmate died from childbirth. At least, it is what it was told to him. The grief destroyed him; more than that, it was like a part of his soul was ripped out. But her father told him the child had survived. As a memory of her father, let him take the child to his clan. After hearing this, he knew exactly how to name the child, Wooyoung, because he knew she loved this name. He promised he would take care of their child and loved him as much as he loved his mother. 

So he went back to his clan with a child, but everyone was surprised. It was possible to have many children, but for their alpha, it was kind of unexpectable. Mostly because the alpha’s firstborn became the next in line, and his other children became bastards. If an alpha wants to legitimize his bastard, he has to have the accord from his clan. 

When the alpha wanted to legitimize Wooyoung, the rest of the clan denied it. Even if they know the soulmate thing is significant in their culture and are rare; they reject Wooyoung. The alpha never understood why because Wooyoung was just an innocent child. So to make up for the lack of recognition of his clan, the alpha decided to love, cherish, encourage, protect more than anything else Wooyoung. Of course, everyone in the clan understood why, even if they continue to deny Wooyoung. 

The only one who didn't understand was Hongjoong because love and soulmate didn’t exist for him. Which wasn’t surprising since he wasn’t born by love. Hongjoong always had a lack of love from his father. But it intensified when Wooyoung came into their life. A child who grew up without love and didn’t know anything about it makes him cruel. But his father never realized it because Wooyoung was his priority, too afraid to lose him too. And Hongjoong’s hate was there and grew up anyway.

Fifteen years ago  
When Wooyoung could walk, speak and play by himself, his father let him go outside the house but not too far. Even as he grew older, Wooyoung never was authorized to go outside. Maybe because his father tried to protect his little boy from the hate of his clan, even though it was unavoidable. It wasn’t a secret that Hongjoong hated his brother. 

On the day of his third birthday, Wooyoung knew his father had a surprise for him; he was so excited about it. When he heard he could play outside, he was so happy about it. And as his birthday was at the end of November, there was snow everywhere. It was magical for him because he always wanted to feel the snow on his hands. He barely took the time to put on his coat, and his shoes way too excited to play in the snow. He heard his father laugh of his excitement. Wooyoung had always been a happy boy; he was the little piece of joy in his father's life. 

Once he was outside, he ran in the snow and stopped in shock; the landscape was incredible to his eyes. Everything was white, the shed’s roof, the trees, the roads. He screamed in joy and then took some snow in his hands. It was cold, even freezing. He didn’t know how to describe his feelings. It was definitely the best sensation. Then he realized that the snow had melted on his hand. He was surprised initially, but he remembered what his father told him when he asked: ‘it’s simply water, baby boy, that froze into ice crystals’. To this day, Wooyoung wished to play in the snow. 

He took some more snow to form a ball that he threw at his father. But his father was prepared for this to happen, so he avoided the snowball. However, Wooyoung had already prepared another snowball and threw it again at his father, who received it on his stomach this time. 

For his age, Wooyoung was surprisingly crafty and strong. In an attempt to get revenge, the alpha ran to his son. What his father didn’t expect was that they would fall in the snow. They started to giggle together. Then Wooyoung saw his father take some snow in his hands and bring them to his mouth to taste it. Intrigued, Wooyoung repeated the same things. It merely was water, but for Wooyoung, it was more than that. 

He closed his eyes to appreciate the silence because it was still early in the morning. At this time, he was happy. But this moment of happiness stopped when he screamed because he felt something cold on his skin. It was his father who put some snow under his pullover.   
He got up quickly to remove the snow, but he realized after that his mistake. The snow, which became cold water, slipped under his pants. He screamed louder, but at the same time, he giggled. He looked at his father and jumped into his arms. 

“Thank you daddy. It’s the best gift ever”. And they cuddle for a few minutes. Wooyoung hadn't seen it coming when his father burst out laughing without any reason. He raised his head and looked at his father, who just patted his head. Wooyoung loved when his father did that. His father broke the silence between them. 

“I’m just happy, baby boy! I haven’t been so happy for a long time, that’s all”. He never understood what his father told him that day, but he was happy to hear that his father was delighted again.

Unfortunately for them, Hongjoong had attended the whole scene. To say he was devastated would be a euphemism. What he saw and heard that day destroyed him. He never saw his father happier since Wooyoung came into their life. He was happy for his father, but at the same time, he was upset because he couldn’t make him happy. 

That day something changed in him. He realized that his emotions and expectations would never be returned, and that destroyed him. So, instead of letting them ruin him, he decided to shut them off. His father didn’t love him. Fine. But his father preferred his brother. That wasn’t fine. Now he had a purpose: destroy Wooyoung’s happiness and beat him in every possible way. It wasn’t his fault, but his father’s who established this distance and jealousy between them. In other circumstances, he could have loved Wooyoung but not now. Maybe it will make him the bad guy, but he thought, ‘who cares at this point ?!’. 

Frankly, he had six amazing friends. The first one was Seonghwa, an omega he met the day he was born because their mothers were friends. They practically grew up together at Seonghwa’s house, especially after Hongjoong’s mother left. Seonghwa was one year older than him, but they had so much fun together; for example, Seongha taught him how to fish. Seongwha was a quiet boy, and maybe his age made him the wise ones of their band. 

One day while they were playing in the forest -one year after Wooyoung arrival- they met Yunho and his little brother Jongho, who were both betas. . It was the first time Hongjoong saw them -as the alpha’s son, he usually knew everyone- because they were born in another clan. Unfortunately, their parents died, so they moved here to live with their aunt.   
It was odd to find them in the woods because they can be dangerous, especially for someone new and with a baby who barely can walk. But Yunho reassured them by saying that he felt safer in the woods than with his aunt. To this day, they became close because Hongjoong understood perfectly what Yunho was going through. He even became super protective with Jongho, which could be strange because he was almost Wooyoung’s age. The four of them became super close quickly and played in the woods around the camp. 

Later they were joined first by Mingi, and then Yeosang, who were both also betas. Mingi was a tough kid who was mad at the whole universe. In the camp, he was known to not have any friends and as being a mean kid who enjoyed pissing everyone off. But when he was with Hongjoong’s band, he was oddly calm and even became very close to Yunho, his opposite. He even taught Jongho every trick he knew, so Jongho became a little terror. 

Then there is Yeosang, the strangest kid in the entire camp, but everyone in the group loved him. Every kid laughed at him because, unlike every other beta, he wasn’t strong and didn’t have good instincts.   
One day some kids bullied him, but Jongho defended him while Yunho took care of him. Then they brought him to the band, where he was quickly adopted into the group. Especially Seonghwa, because the two of them were incapable of fighting. 

The band was complete when they met San, a silent and enigmatic beta. Hongjoong had heard about him from his father from stupid rumors. “The strongest wolf” - that’s his name. Hongjoong was both intrigued and threatened by San, but he never wanted to believe in those stupid rumors. And, well, he discovered during one of the boy’s training sessions with his father that the words were true. San was the strongest boy he ever saw. He immediately wanted him in his band, so he asked him, and San accepted a few days later.   
But maybe Hongjoong should have been careful about San’s friendship. If only he knew San was friends with Wooyoung. Indeed everyone in the band knew that Hongjoong hated Wooyoung, even worse than that, but no one stopped him. Maybe it was difficult for some of them, but they didn’t show any sign of discomfort because it was Hongjoong, and he would be their alpha someday. But it was more difficult for San once he was in the band because Wooyoung was his friend. Knowing Hongjoong hated Wooyoung, their friendship was even more secret since he was in the band. 

Their friendship began when Wooyoung could play alone in the woods. It was in March, a few months after his first outing with his father in November, his father was much more indulgent in leaving Wooyoung unattended. 

He was so excited this day because, for the first time, he will be alone in the woods. Of course, he already went to the woods with his father so many times that he knew every inch. His father told him not to go too far in case there was any problem. Except for this day, everything went wrong. 

At first, he played on the ground at the edge of the wood, but then his brother joined him. He was shocked to see him because he knew that his brother did everything to avoid him. He was even more surprised when his brother proposed playing with him, but it was at his brother’s condition to choose the game. Wooyoung was so happy about it that he agreed as quickly as he could. He should have been suspicious, but it was his brother, so he figured that he didn’t have to be wary. 

Added to this, he played by himself because he didn’t have any friends to play with. Which was somewhat sad from an external point of view but not for him because he was used to it. As far as he remembered, he was always playing by himself except when his father was around. He was never mad after his brother for not playing with him all this time. But he thought maybe this day was different. So he was ready to play in any game his brother would propose. When his brother suggested hide and seek, he was thrilled, because it was his favorite game. 

He was so ready to play, he jumped on his feet to get up and smiled at his brother. The game had started with Wooyoung, who hid, and Hongjoong, who sought. Wooyoung ran as fast as he could while searching for the right hiding place. It helped that he knew the forest so well. He finally found a good spot, a hollow trunk behind a bush. He heard that his brother had finished counting and was ready to search him. 

Unfortunately for him, Hongjoong also knew the forest and had a strong sense of smell. His brother was quick to find him; he pouted because it was much funnier with his father. But he was a good player and kind of determined to win.   
He prepared himself to count; when his brother gave him the signal, he began to count till ten. When he finished counting, he looked around and focused on every sound and smell like his father taught him. He closed his eyes and focused on his brother’s scent. He finally came to him pretty quickly; it surprised his brother, who looked at him strangely. 

They played like this for twenty minutes, but Wooyoung saw how much it began to pissed of his brother because he always found him. He was quite proud of himself because he knew how his brother was gifted. 

He was ready to begin their fifteenth attempt when Hongjoong suggested they complicate the game. At first, he was okay with that because it was too simple. But when his brother proposed going as far as they could to hide, he began to feel a little nervous. He knew that his father told him he’s not supposed to go far, but if he were with his brother, it would be fine, right? That's what he thought. And he was not ready to let go of his brother playing with him. 

It was his turn to hide; when he was ready to give the signal, he heard his brother say: “Go as far as possible, I’m gonna count to thirty to give you enough time.” He raised his thumb to his brother to show he understood. Then he gave his signal and ran as far as he could. After a couple of minutes, he was already far, but he decided to go deep in the woods. He ran until he saw he didn’t recognize anything. He arrived at some sort of a little lake with a waterfall. The place was beautiful and incredibly quiet. He almost forgot that he was supposed to hide. 

It was at this moment he saw a little cave near the waterfall, so he decided it would be his hiding place. Once he was inside, he realized how the cave was perfect for his fit. It was so small that nobody would find him here. He was so happy about it. 

After some time, he realized he didn’t hear his brother finish his count. He thought that it meant he was far enough to doesn’t hear him anymore. He smiled because he knew for sure he would win the game. 

He waited and waited. After he thought an hour had passed, he really began to believe he won so he could get out of his hiding place. But he remembered one particular time when he played with his father, who took so long to find him that Wooyoung had thought he could come out of his hiding place. He was wrong; his father was there ready to jump on him. They giggled for some time after that, but he saw his father being serious at some point. 

“Next time, you should be careful; if I were an enemy, you would already be dead. I teach you how to hide properly, but now you have to understand how to stay hidden,” told his father. So even if his brother wasn’t an enemy, he figured he had to stay hidden in case his brother was not finding him on purpose. 

Hours passed without any sign of his brother. It had begun to rain now, so it would be more difficult for his brother to smell or trace him. He started to grow scared because he didn't know where he was, so if he tried to find his way back, he could get lost. He knew that someone would eventually find him, that probably his brother had warned their father. But it was going to be dark soon, and the rain didn't stop. 

For the first time, he felt alone and abandoned. Tears were at the edges of his eyes, but he didn’t want to show he was weak even if nobody could see him. 

Unfortunately, after a few minutes, he heard thunder rumble. He was more and more scared. Finally, the tears began to drop from his eyes. The more the thunder intensified, the more he was terrified. He cowered himself as his cries increased. He desperately hoped someone could find him. 

He had lost every notion of time, but for sure, it was dark outside, very dark. Luckily for him, as a werewolf, he could see in the cave’s darkness, but he was too scared to look. And even if he could, he wouldn’t be able to see anything anyways, because his tears had clouded his vision. In addition, he was tired, especially after crying so much. He was nearly unconscious of what was happening around him. 

Suddenly he heard a sound in the woods, but he wasn’t sure if it was real or if he dreamt it. When he heard another sound, he knew someone or something was there. Scared, he froze, holding his breath. He wished the thing would leave because how could someone find him in these conditions?   
When he heard the noise again, closer to his hiding place, he blocked his breath with his hands. He was so scared that he couldn’t stop himself from shouting in suprise when something entered the cave. It looked like a person, a boy, even. Someone did find him, but not someone he knew. 

He was so relieved that he started to cry again. The boy approached him very gently, as though he weren’t real. When the boy touched him, he felt something weird, but he was so relieved at this time that nothing mattered. He looked at him with still wet eyes and smiled at him. The boy smiled at him too. 

“How did you find me? I- I thought nobody could find me,” he asked with a little voice -he hadn’t spoken for hours, so his voice was a little bit scratchy-. The boy looked at him like he was stupid and then had smiled. 

“I was told that you played hide and seek, and as I know this woods, I try to find you. On top of that, I’m a good tracker, so it was easy for me”. He looked at the boy, very impressed. The boy seemed to be his age, so he was even more impressed. 

“Thank you!”. It was all he could say at that time. 

“Don’t worry, I’m good at this, so it’s no problem!”  
Wooyoung smirked at this.’Good huh?’  
“We should go now, you look starving and tired”. 

He dried his tears and got up, but he was sitting for so long that he nearly fell. The boy was ready to catch him in case he really fell, but Wooyoung showed him that he was alright. 

Once out of the cave, the boy led the way. It was still raining, but at least the thunder had seemed to stop. He tried to follow the boy, but the rain was too dense, the ground too slippery, and despite what he wanted to show, he was weak. 

After a couple of minutes, he tripped on a root and fell to the muddy and wet ground. The boy came back to him and helped get him up.   
“Are you alright ?” the boy asked with a concerned voice.   
He nodded, and the boy smiled. It was there that he noticed the dimples; in the cave, it was too dark to see it properly but did catch a glimpse of the most beautiful dimples he had ever seen. 

He was so lost in his contemplation that he didn’t notice that the boy took his hand to get his attention. It was the warmth on his hand that brought him back to reality. He smiled because he felt the warmth of another human being than his father for the first time. 

They continued their return, but he was so tired that he almost fell again. It was enough for the boy.   
“Get on my back. I’m gonna carry you!”.   
He was too tired to refuse, so he got on the boy’s back. The boy hit the road again, but after some time, he was concerned to be too heavy for the boy, so he tried to didn’t move an inch. 

He wanted to stay awake, but he was so tired that he leaned his head on the boy’s back. He heard the boy giggle, but he was too tired to say a thing. Then he blacked out. 

When he woke up, he was in his bed, and according to the sun in his eyes, the day was here. He was so confused, the last thing he remembered was the giggling of dimples. How had he gotten to his bed? Maybe the dimples boy didn’t wake him up when they arrived. If it was true, then he didn’t thank the boy, and mostly, his father must have been furious. He was brought to what really matters with his stomach, which told him he was starving. So he got up and went into the kitchen. 

There was nobody around when he arrived, but his breakfast was waiting for him on the table. It was his favorite breakfast: scrambled eggs, toast with raspberry jam, and a glass of hot milk. He was so hungry that he didn’t even wait for a second before sitting down and beginning to eat. 

He was ready to eat his third piece of toast when he heard someone enter the house. He didn’t bother to turn around; he knew it was his father. He was actually scared of his father’s reaction. So he was surprised when instead, his father hugged him. He almost started to cry. 

“I was so scared to lose you, my precious little boy! Don’t do that again''. Wooyoung looked at his father with wet eyes.   
“I promise daddy, I was so scared, but I did like you taught me.” 

His father looked at him so proud and hugged him again. “I’m proud of you son, but next time doesn’t go so deep into the woods. I’ve already told you so. I should really punish you, but I think you already learned your mistake”.   
“I did,” he answered. They hugged each other again. 

They didn’t notice that Hongjoong had heard everything from outside the kitchen window. He was so frustrated that Wooyoung wasn’t punished. If it had been him, he knew his father would have punished him severely. As always, Wooyoung was forgiven. Maybe next time he should go further. He was so disgusted that he couldn’t watch them any longer. 

Wooyoung was far away from his brother's plot. He was more interested in the dimples boy, so he decided to ask his father about him. “Daddy?”. His father turned to him, ready to listen. “Did you know who dimples boy is?”.   
First, his father looked at him, confused, but then saw his father understood who he was talking about. 

“Dimples boy?” -his father smiled-” You mean San? He’s one of my friend’s boy. He’s your age, and is one of the most competent betas in this clan, after your brother, of course. His father was the only one to know you were lost, so he sent his boy to look for you as an exercise. And he did find you. When you were brought back, San told me he didn’t want you to look for him, or he would have some trouble. I’m sorry, son, to give you this life when everyone hates you…”. His father began to cry. He hugged him in return. 

“It’s okay daddy, at least I have you. It’s the only thing that matters for me”. The alpha looked at him and hugged him harder. 

“You’re so precious Wooyoung. Don’t let this world take that away from you!”. He smiled and hugged his father back. 

Some days had passed after the incident, and Wooyoung hadn’t seen San again. Of course, he was sad, but he understood why the boy wanted to stay away from him. At least he was grateful and still impressed for what San did. He wished to be strong like him, but even if he were smart and strong for both his age and for an omega, he wouldn’t be that strong.   
Plus, nobody would care. He saw how the other children looked at him with disgust and fear. It’s one of the reasons he didn’t have friends. He was used to it, but after having felt San’s warmth in his hand, he felt more alone than ever. It was foolish to think like that, and at the same time, it gave him hope that someday he would feel this warmth again. 

This day came faster than he thought. 

It was a sunny day in May; spring was near. As usual, he played in front of his house, but this time, he felt a presence near him. It wasn’t the first time he felt it. It began a few days after the incident in the woods. At first, he thought it was his father or his brother watching him, but every time he looked around, there was nobody to see. He had a strange feeling that somebody was there, watching him, but didn’t want to be seen. And yet, this presence didn’t bother him. It felt like a protector. 

At some point, he wondered if it was San. He hoped it was him. Every time he searched for him, San wasn’t there, but he felt that eventually, something would change. And it did. 

The presence was there again, and this time it felt close to him. But he didn’t want to search for it; if the presence didn’t want to be seen, that was fine, he wanted to respect that. However, this company was bold this time and played with him. 

First, he heard the presence called him, one time, two times. But when he looked where the noise had come from, nobody was there.

Then he felt something hit him, and when he looked, it was a little rock. Then, a second rock hit him. When he saw a third one coming, he jumped to his feet, annoyed. After that, he heard something in the back of his house. When he arrived, he received another rock. He looked at the woods and thought he saw someone hide behind a bush. So he ran to it, excited to finally see who it was. 

Once he was in front of the bush, he asked if somebody was there. He didn’t even have the time to get an answer before he was pulled behind the bush. He was ready to shout at the person when he saw dimples. It was San, all this time. He knew it was him. 

“It was you,” was the only thing he said and hugged him. He heard San giggle; it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He looked at him, and San smiled back.

“I’m sorry for keeping my distance after that night, but I didn’t want you to have some kind of trouble,” said sadly San. He looked San; maybe the boy wanted as much as him to be together again. It warmed his heart. 

“Don’t worry San, I understand!” he said with a gentle smile.   
“I guess your father told you my name,” said San with a smile.   
“And I guess your father told you mine,” Wooyoung responded with malice in his eyes.

They looked at each other and began to laugh, but their laughter was too loud, especially Wooyoung’s. So San placed one hand on his mouth. They looked at each other with an embarrassed smile. After that, San took his hand and led him into the woods. 

“No one must see us, so I’ll take you to my secret spot,” he heard San say. He was a little bit relieved because this meant that San wanted to stay with him. They made their way in the woods quietly, hand in hand. Again Wooyoung felt the warmth on his skin, and he knew he wouldn’t let go. 

A few minutes later, they were at San’s secret spot, which turned out to be the very same place where they had met. Wooyoung was shocked. On the night that he had first found his way to this spot, the journey had taken quite some time. 

“I know a shortcut, so don’t be surprised. I love this place. I come here every time I feel the need. I don’t know why but it calms me,” explained San. He understood exactly San’s feelings about this place. 

When he saw the cave where he was a few days ago, he suddenly remembered that he hadn’t thanked San properly. “I didn’t thank you for that night, so thank you for rescuing me.” San looked at him and smiled. Here we go. The dimples were back again. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach. San really had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Plus, he was the second human being who ever smiled kindly at him. 

At this moment, he knew he wanted to be friends with San. But he was scared that the boy would reject him as everyone else had. Every kid he talked to before -even the ones who weren't afraid or disgusted by him at first- had always at some point ended up rejecting him. Every time it was the same shit. He hoped San was different from the other kids. 

Maybe San knew how to read his mind because he suddenly interrupted Wooyoung’s thought. “Hey, Wooyougnie, let’s be friends!”. At first, Wooyoung thought he hadn’t heard right, but when he saw San’s beautiful dimples, he knew he had heard just right. He rushed into San’s arms and started to cry out of joy. “I guess it’s a yes,” he heard San say in a warm voice. 

Till this day, they were friends. They always met at San’s secret spot and either played or spoke for hours. Nobody ever knew about their private meeting. 

Thirteen years ago

Two years had passed, and it was almost the Shift Ceremony Day. This was a ceremony that took place at the end of the year, during which all children who had turned five years old made their first shift and discovered their wolf form. Although Wooyound and San were excited about this ceremony. Wooyoung knew how much it really stressed San out, San as San’s father put on his boy. Plus, he noticed that San was becoming more and more distant. Also, San was more cautious whenever they met. 

He finally put the pieces together one day, when they returned to the camp, and San was suddenly afraid to be alone. The next day he confronted San about it, the boy wouldn’t say anything, to try to protect him. But eventually, San gave in and confessed: Hongjoong wanted to have San in his band. 

After his incident in the woods, he was aware of the evilness of his brother. But when he was with his band, the wickedness was tenfold. When San told him that he had refused when Hongjoong asked, he knew San needed to accept Hongjoong’s offer. He told San to accept it, but San still refused, as Hongjoong was so mean to him.

Still, Wooyoung insisted, because he knew his brother could be cruel when he wanted to. And at some point, San could end up risking his life if he pushed back Hongjoong for too long. 

Eventually, he forced San to finally accept Hongjoong’s offer, because he knew why Hongjoong was so interested in San: his strength. He knew that San hated Hongjoong’s behavior towards him, but he couldn’t do anything. 

San was really a good friend to him, so he knew San would get along with the others. And he did. San became close to Yunho, Seonghwa, and Yeosang. They were perfect friends to San because even if Hongjoong was rude with everybody and forced them to be mean, they were still always there to comfort San. Especially when he had to be mean to Wooyoung, it was torture for both of them. 

But at night, whenever they would meet up, San would apologize profusely for what he did, and Wooyoung always forgave him with a hug. Their friendship became stronger, and even if things were harsh for both of them, at least they still had each other. 

However, everything became different for Wooyoung during the day of the Shift Ceremony.

That day, everyone saw how unusual Wooyoung was, even if they knew he was unique from the start. Because of his parents but also physically. Every werewolf had a natural, dark hair color like brown or black, but Wooyoung’s hair was bright blond. It was a mystery to everyone because neither of his parents had blond hair. Everyone was fascinated by his hair color. That frustrated Hongjoong, because, as the alpha’s child and the future alpha, nobody showed nearly as much interest in him. Maybe the hate had started from there because Wooyoung was so different.

Plus, the more Wooyoung grew, the more people saw how strong and intelligent he was. As an omega, it was quite strange. But for Hongjoong, it was more than that. Wooyoung was someone he had to transcend in every possible way. 

It became more evident during the Shift Ceremony. 

Every member of the clan was there expecting Wooyoung’s shift. Wooyoung himself knew it was a big day. Fortunately, he knew he wasn’t alone. San was there too, even if they couldn’t be together. He also saw some of Hongjoong’s band: Yunho, Mingi, and Yeosang. 

When it was his turn to shift, he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he noticed how people were looking at him. It was like he was a freak, a monster. These looks broke his heart. He’d grown up receiving looks of disgust, but never like this.

This time he didn’t dare to face these looks, so, instead, he ran.

“Wooyoung, wait, come back” he heard San’s voice for the first time in his head, telepathically, like how his father had described it. He was too afraid to look back and see that same look of disgust on San’s face, so he didn’t stop.

When he finally did come to a stop, he realized he was at their spot. Then, the mirrored surface of the lake caught his eyes. He decided to approach it to see what he looked like. When he was close enough, he looked at his reflection. First, he saw two glowing yellow eyes, and then he saw his white fur. He was shocked, unsure if he found his wolf terrifying or beautiful. Maybe both. He looked at his reflection again, and the more he looked, the more disgusted he became. He remembered his father telling him one day that their wolf side was like a reflection of themself. 

‘Why am I so different ?’ 

As far as he could remember, he always knew he was different from the other kids. But this… this was beyond everything. A white wolf, he never saw one and heard of them even less. He was definitely a monster. He couldn’t return to the clan, not now that people saw him as a freak. He knew he couldn’t face up to those disgusted looks. 

Then he thought about his father and what he would think of him now. His father was always supportive, but that was before Wooyoung confirmed that he was a monster. How could his father tolerate him now? 

And what about San? His only friend. He hadn’t seen his reaction, but how couldn’t he be disgusted? 

“You didn’t disgust me, Wooyoungie!” he heard in his head. It was San’s voice. But when he looked around, he couldn’t see him. 

Weird. He hadn’t even said anything at loud. 

“It’s because your thoughts are too loud, idiot!” he heard again.   
This time when he looked, he saw San standing at the edge of the glade. When he saw him, San came closer but not too close. Wooyoung held his breath for a few seconds. Now he could see San’s wolf closely, and it was magnificent. Chocolate brown fur with one white ear and two beautiful yellow eyes. Yeah, he couldn’t compete with that. 

“Yes, you can,” San affirmed. “Stop reading my thoughts!” he moaned. “I could, except your thoughts are so loud, so technically I can’t,” answered San. Wooyoung grumbled. He always was a thoughtful person, so there was no way he could change. He just hoped that San didn’t hear every thought these last couple of minutes. “Nope, I heard everything… “ sighed San. Wooyoung looked at him, scared about what he could say. 

“Listen carefully to everything I'm gonna say, ok?” said San, and he nodded to show he would. 

“You're beautiful with and without your wolf. I know what you're going to say, so let me tell you: let people be scared or disgusted by you but don’t show them it’s affecting you. The fear makes people do stupid things. Nobody’s ever seen a white wolf like you, but it makes you special. You are unique, Wooyoung, don’t let people destroy you by their judgment”. 

He almost cried hearing that. For the first time, he felt loved for who he was. San was really the most precious person he had in his life after his father - maybe even before his father. He was relieved that San wasn’t disgusted or scared of him because San was the last person Wooyoung would be able to face with a disgusted look.

At least San would be the only person in the clan who wouldn't treat him like a monster. “You're wrong. Your father too won’t treat you like that,” said San. “You don’t know that, San. Maybe he was so embarrassed and disgusted that he doesn’t want me anymore,” he said furiously. “Well, go talk to him, and you’ll see I’m right,” offered San. 

One minute of silence passed, and he didn’t reply yet. Actually, he was so scared that he couldn’t think properly. It’s when he felt San’s snout against him he reacted. “Come on Wooyoungie,” said San. Once he looked at San to say he wasn’t ready, his resolution fell, and he agreed to see his father. He could tell how happy San was at this moment.

The closer they got, the more stressed he became. San probably sensed it because Wooyoung suddenly felt San’s snout against him again. Maybe he’s going to get used to this new San’s habits. He kind of liked it, as strange as it might be. But he knew he was weird, so it didn’t surprise him. 

With that, he forgot that they were close to the edge of the forest. Even having San next to him wasn’t enough to calm him. “Wooyoungie,” said San calmly. They stopped; San looked at him. “I’ll be there, I promise.” He was intrigued, how San could be with him? “You’ll see, now shift and go.” It’s at this moment, he noticed San had brought their clothes. One day he will definitely repay San for all he's done. 

Once at the edge of the forest, he shifted in his human form, changed, and came to his house. Before he went into the house, he looked back at the woods but couldn’t see San even though he knew the boy was there. But just knowing that San was there gave him the courage to face his father. 

When he came into the house, he was relieved to see his father sitting near the fireplace. He tried to approach him quietly. “Wooyoung..” sighed his father, “when will you learn that even if you are quiet enough, I can smell you?”. “I-'' deplored Wooyoung. His father was right; he couldn’t surprise a werewolf or at least a werewolf who knew your scent.   
“Come my little boy!” said his father. 

So Wooyoung came closer, but he was too afraid to look at his father, so he simply looked down. “Wooyoung, look at me.” But he wouldn’t. The thought of seeing disgust in his father’s eyes was too much for him. He heard his father sigh and then kneel before him. His father waited until he was ready to look at him, but he wasn’t. He knew he was being too stubborn, but he was so afraid that he didn’t care. 

His father sighed again and forced him to look up with a hand above his chin. But Wooyoung still didn’t look at his father, instead of looking behind him, where he noticed San in his human form through one of the kitchen’s windows. He was so happy to see the boy that it warmed his heart. San smiled at him. San kept his promise; he was there. He smiled at him in return. 

Now he was ready to face his father. So he looked at him and what he saw wasn’t what he expected. His father looked at him like he was the most precious and beautiful thing he had ever seen. “You remind me of your mother so much,” confessed his father. 

It was the first time he heard his father talked about his mother. He never understood why his father didn’t talk about her; he only knew she died giving birth to him. He was so touched to learn this, especially knowing his father never spoke about her. He started to cry. After all, he was only five years old; he was still a little boy. 

Knowing he wasn’t a monster for the two people he cared about was enough. He didn’t have to be accepted by everyone. 

This Shift Ceremony was quite testing, but he came out with his head held high after that. He didn’t care about the looks people gave him or the whispers. He was more confident than he ever was. 

That exasperated Hongjoong because after what he saw at the Ceremony, he thought it would destroy Wooyoung. But he was wrong. Wooyoung had built a thick shell around himself against the judgment of others. 

Well, Wooyoung was human, so he had some moments when the shell cracked, but during these moments, he always knew he could count on San. San was always there when he needed it. Their friendship became more intimate with this. And it became harder and harder to hide it, especially to Hongjoong, who forced San to be more and more meaningful to Wooyoung. 

Since the Shift Ceremony, Hongjoong became more aggressive toward Wooyoung, though not physically. At least, not yet. This changed sooner than Hongjoong expected. 

In the camp, every beta had to participate in a training session after the Shift Ceremony. Wooyoung wished to be part of it, even though he was an omega. He knew he was as strong as any beta, so he had a chance. But when he asked his father, he was rejected. The reason was stupid, according to him. It’s because he was an omega, even though he proved a hundred times he was stronger than any beta could be.   
But there is another reason: the clan would be against him since he was the bastard son of the alpha. It wasn’t his fault. Plus, if he trained, he could help to protect the clan. 

Hongjoong, however, was pleased that, for the first time, his father refused something for his brother. 

What they didn’t know was that Wooyoung had already begun to train with San in secret to prove his father was wrong. It wasn’t easy at first because he wasn’t as strong as San. Most of the time, San beat him easily. He often thought to call it off, but he remembered how valuable he could be to the clan if he became stronger. That all he wanted was to be useful, at least for one thing in his life. So he trained harder and harder. San was a good teacher; he knew exactly what to say or do when Wooyoung was down. 

After a month of training, he became faster, stronger, and really good at combat strategy. He was ready to prove to his father he was good enough to be part of the training. And he was.   
His father was so proud that he was accepted. He would join the training session the next morning. To tell the truth, his father was scared for his little boy. The training session was harsh physically and mentally, but Wooyoung showed how determined he was. 

That day Wooyoung was so happy. Finally, his father saw how valuable he could be. He never doubted his abilities, but to be recognized was so huge to him. It was only one step toward his dream, but it was enough for now. 

When he announced the news to San that evening, he saw how San was proud of him. “I never doubted you for one second!” admitted San with his dimpled smile. San really was a good friend. He was so happy to have him in his life and so thankful that he hugged him. Of course, they embraced a hundred times, but this time was different because he hugged San with all his heart. To show him how much he loved him and grateful he was. And maybe San felt it because the boy hugged him back harder. 

That night in his bed, he had so many thoughts that he couldn't sleep. He was so excited about the next day to train like every other werewolf. For the first time, he wouldn’t be treated differently from everyone else. Also, he thought about his father and how proud he was. Of course, his father was proud of him. This time, his father was proud of something he did for himself. 

And there was San. San, who was always there for him. Without San’s help, he knew he couldn’t join the training. He was so happy thinking he could finally see him in the daylight. Even if they had to pretend they weren’t friends. He knew it would be hard for the both of them. But if that was the price to pay, he would pay it. Plus he would have the chance to see him with his friends and to see him training. San was strong, and he knew that San wasn’t fighting at his full potential during their own training, but he would during the official training session. He was going to discover a new San. And maybe he was more excited by that than by his training. 

The next day, Wooyoung arrived with his father at his side an hour after the training had begun. His father was an instructor, so nobody was surprised to see him. But everybody was surprised to see Wooyoung. Everyone except San. An announcement was made that Wooyoung would be with them from this day forward. 

The excitement Wooyoung had the day before fell when he saw the amount of dirty looks directed at him. Especially from his brother and his band. That moment he wished he could disappear. But when he crossed San’s eye, who smiled discreetly at him, he changed his thoughts. He knew what San wanted to say to him with that look. ‘Be strong, Wooyoung.’ So he tried to look strong and confident. He even dared to smile at his brother. He was aware his brother was going to make him pay, but he didn’t care. 

His training was light at first. His father wanted him to be familiar with all the equipment. So for an hour or two, he trained with sticks and weights. He was already amazed by all this. Yeah, he fought with San but not with proper equipment. Now he had all the tools to become even stronger. 

After his father seemed to be satisfied with him, he was brought to the combat section. Of course, it wasn’t real combat but learning the keys to a fight. There were three groups: beginner, intermediate and advanced. He was placed in the beginner group. It was more for the ones who never trained or fought before. He felt insulted, but he was planning to stay, so he didn’t say a word. He was ready to take everything the instructor was going to teach him. He was a quick learner. It was one of his assets. 

At first, an instructor showed him some techniques. He memorized all of them in thirty minutes. This meant he was ready to test his knowledge with one of his comrades. But none of them wanted to fight with him, too scared of him and his skills. He wasn’t surprised; he knew everyone was afraid of him. 

But then his father came to train with him. They fought until the session was over. He was exhausted but happy; in one day, he had already learned so much. He was one his way to his house with his father. “Next time, I won’t be there to help you Wooyoung. I know it’s difficult for you, but you have to make your comrades train with you,” explained his father. 

The night at home, the tension was unbearable when Hongjoong arrived maybe an hour after them. Wooyoung knew why his brother was angrier than usual. Mostly because their father agreed to not let him go. He knew his brother felt betrayed because it was his escape from home and an outlet for all the pressure. When they were alone, his brother threatened him, which wasn’t surprising at all. “I’m going to make you regret this! I don’t know why father let you in, you’re not tough enough,” that's all Hongjoong said, but Wooyoung took it as a challenge.

The next day he was determined to show everybody he was competent, and if they still didn’t want to train with him, he would make them. He would even train with the intermediate group if he had to. 

First, he began to warm up and exercise by himself. When he was ready, he asked one, two, three of his comrades who all refused. He knew they were afraid of Hongjoong, who would probably tell them something if they trained with him. But he wasn’t going to let his brother ruin everything. “Come on guys. Are you more afraid of my brother than me? You shouldn’t !” he threatened with a smirk. Some of them looked more terrified by him, as they should, but some seemed still terrified by Hongjoong. 

Was it enough? Should he say more? When he saw one of them come to him, he knew it was enough. He smiled at the stranger boy. “I’m Wooyoung! Nice to meet you,” he said. 

“I know who you are. Now can we begin? We don't have all day,” responded the stranger boy with an annoying voice. Wooyoung was a little bit disturbed by this boy. At least he knew what to expect. So they trained for nearly two hours. 

Wooyoung knew he was good, but when he realized he beat the boy every single time, he was thrilled. When the boy seemed to have enough of being hit so easily, he left Wooyoung alone again. “Let me be clear with you, I’m here to improve my skills, and you are clearly the best of our group. So I’m going to train hard to beat you one day,” confessed the boy bitterly. To say Wooyoung wasn’t choked after that would be a lie. Well, he was excited that day would come. 

Another boy came to him, and without any conversation, they began to fight. He understood that day he wouldn’t get new friends; everybody hated him. But he was happy because at least he could fight with them. 

The next few days were the same; he trained with different boys in his group. Until one day, one of Hongjoong’s friends, Yeosang, came to him. It was the first time he realized Yeosang was in their group. He was a little bit scared of what he could say to him or Hongjoong if he fought him. “I’m not here as your enemy, but as a friend,” offered Yeosang with a soft smile. Was it a trick? He thought so as he directed a weird look at Yeosang. It was as if Yeosang used another language. He heard Yeosang giggle. 

“I know I’m in your brother’s band, but that doesn’t mean I’m bad. Plus, San is a good friend, and I see how worried he is since you joined us,” explained Yeosang. He couldn't help himself but search San in the other group, and when he crossed San’s eyes. He realized that he was so focused on his training that he didn’t take the time to check on San. “Don’t trouble yourself. San knows you have something else in mind,” said Yeosang with a sincere voice. At these words, Wooyoung’s heart warmed up. He looked again at San, who was still looking at him. Nothing was exchanged, but he knew in his heart that San wanted to be next to him to encourage him. 

“I envy you, you know?” confessed Yeosang shyly. “What? Why? I have nothing to envy .. “ he responded with a wince. “Because you have a true friend by your side,” admitted Yeosang. Wooyoung was surprised by this revelation. Yeosang was in the most popular band in the clan, and they all seemed close. Every time he looked at them, they seemed so happy to be together. But maybe they just pretended. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love the guys, but I didn’t choose them. In fact, my father forced me to be in Hongjoong’s band because he wanted me to be friends with the next alpha. You know, it’s like a plus for him to have his son by the next leader of our clan,” avowed Yeosang with a lower voice. Wooyoung was very surprised; he didn’t expect to know such things, especially from Yeosang. 

“I- I don’t know what to say. That kinda sucks..” replied Wooyoung. “Don’t bother. I’m used to it now. But maybe for once, I can choose a friend of my own. Do you want us to be friends?” asked Yeosang. Well, Yeosang seemed to be a good friend, according to San, and having another friend wouldn't be unpleasant. “Yeah, sure! But aren’t you scared of my brother finding out?” he asked anxiously. Yeosang looked at him with a smirk. “No, if we hide it as you did with San, it won’t be a problem.” 

After that, they began to train, but Wooyoung had quickly noticed that Yeosang was pretty shitty at fighting. When their training stopped, Wooyoung promised him that he would help to make him better. Yeosang smiled at him and said with a giggle, “If you have time to waste on somebody, I’m your man.” 

That night when he finally met up with San again, he was so happy to announce that Yeosang had become his friend. San hugged him tightly because he was simply happy for him. He even asked Wooyoung if he wanted to have Yeosang with them next time, which was surprising because it was San’s spot - well - their spot now. But San was the kind of friend who wasn’t jealous; he was supportive. He was there for him. San always was special, after all, San was his first friend. 

When he proposed to Yeosang the next day that he should come with him and San that night, the boy accepted. The first time with Yeosang in the forest was quite awkward because Yeosang wasn’t the type to like the woods. Wooyoung didn’t expect it but wasn’t really surprised. After all, San had told him Yeosang was chicken-hearted.

With San, they started to giggle and make fun of Yeosang even if they tried to hide it. After they laughed for a time and arrived at their spot. They were soon talking about anything and everything, especially Wooyoung and Yeosang as Yeosang wanted to get to know him better. This was how Yeosang knew about Wooyoung’s childhood memories, mostly composed of his games with his father or alone, but also how he met San and how their friendship began. 

He cut the part of Hongjoong tricking him because he didn't want Yeosang to hate his brother more than he already does. He knew that San was pissed at him because, after all, he still protected his brother in some way. But he still hoped that someday Hongjoong would stop hating him. San knew it, but since he was in Hongjoong’s band, he knew that Hongjoong’s hate wouldn’t go. 

Yeosang seemed to feel that Hongjoong wasn’t the favorite topic between his friends because he changed the subject directly. They talked for hours that night. After that, they met almost every night to chat or train, while during the day, they pretended they didn’t know each other. It became their routine, everybody was happy about it, and nobody suspected them. Of course, San and Yeosang became closer thanks to their friendship with Wooyoung. Hongjoong was thrilled because at least San had a reason to stay with them. If only he knew what happened behind his back. 

After a month, Wooyoung could already tell that Yoesang became his best friend. It was like he had known Yeosang all his life. They giggled at the same jokes, they had the same thoughts about everything; they were more touchy than ever (almost clingy). And San, well, San didn’t seem surprised at all. They were a good trio. 

A few months had passed; flowers began to bloom; Spring had arrived. It signaled the start of the clan meetings. Every year all of the clans gathered to celebrate their friendship. It was called Celebration’s Day, which lasted several days with some battle competition, a tournament, hunting, and some games. This year the celebration was in their clan. 

Everyone was busy with the preparations, especially those training for the tournament. But it was only reserved for those in the advanced group of each clan who were chosen by their alpha. So, everyone in the advanced group gave their best to be selected. Last year, the champion was Hongjoong, which wasn’t surprising because Hongjoong was very strong. 

But this year Hongjoong had a severe competition with San. Wooyoung hoped his father would choose San because he couldn’t be selected. After all, he was still in the beginner group, but everyone knew he could at least be in the intermediate, if not the advanced group because he had the potential. But his father had told him that being in the training session was already enough. 

When they all met up at night, they trained hard with San to help prepare him. San was so grateful for what they have done, and he knew he had to do his best for them and for his father. A few days later, they knew they’d succeeded when the alpha chose San, as well as Hongjoong, and a few other kids. They were so damn happy when they found out. Of course, they had to hide it in front of everyone else, but they celebrated at their spot later on. 

“I want to raise a toast to San, who is going to destroy my brother at the competition. To San,” exclaimed Wooyoung. San and Yeosang giggled. It was stupid just like him. “My turn,” said San, all excited. “I want to raise a toast to my super friends who helped me, to our friendship!” blurted out San. Then San and Wooyoung looked at Yeosang; they wanted him to do it too. “I don’t know what to say…'' said Yeosang with a pout. “Anything. Like I want to raise a toast to my amazing best friend Wooyoung,” suggested Wooyoung with a bright smile. “Ok.... . First, I want to raise a toast to San for his remarkable battle skills. Second, a toast to myself for being the great friend I am. And third, a toast to Wooyoung’s father for choosing San,” answered Yeosang with a big smile on his face. It was Wooyoung’s turn to pout. In contrast, San giggled so hard that it was impossible to stop him. Yeosang seemed proud of his joke but tried not to laugh too hard. 

Finally, Celebration’s Day had come. It was a beautiful day; the sun bright and warm, the flowers gave off their perfumes, and everyone was smiling. Everyone in the clan was ready to welcome the other clans. The entire camp was decorated, and a campsite was settled nearby for the guest. Wooyoung could feel everyone else’s excitement that this day had come. 

The first clan arrived early in the morning; it was the nearest clan. Later on in the day, the other clan came. They were welcomed by the alpha, Hongjoong, and the rest of the clan, while Wooyoung was excluded. It wasn’t a secret that Kereshan’s alpha had a bastard son, but during festivities like this, bastards weren’t allowed. It sucked, but Wooyoung knew the rules weren’t going to change just for him. At the end of the day, every clan was there, which launched the festivities. 

It was a happy time for everyone except Wooyoung because he was alone at home. Every year it was the same. He understood why and wasn’t angry about it. San tried to see him in the previous years, but it was impossible with his father and the band. To apologize at the end of the festivities, San stayed longer with him during their meetings and hugged him as long as possible. 

However, this year was different. For the first time, he was sad because his friends were there and not him. He wanted to eat delicious food with them, dance, play some fun games, and watch the shows. He wanted to have fun with them. It was even more frustrating because he could hear the music, the laughter, and the loud conversation. Maybe it was selfish to want more because he could watch the tournament as a member of the training session. But this year it just wasn’t enough. 

The entire evening he was in his bedroom; he wasn’t hungry anyway. At some point, he was in his bed, under his blanket, crying when he heard a weird sound in his window. He thought he dreamt it, so he didn’t look. But when he heard another sound, he took off his blanket to look. That's where he saw his friends. When they saw him, they gave him a big smile. He was astonished, how they managed to leave? Well, his friends were there, that was all that mattered. By chance, he had a door that led out to the forest, so he opened it for them. He didn’t need to ask them why they were here; he knew it was for him.

He was so glad they were here that he hugged them. He heard their unique laugh. Now he could be happy. His eyes were watery and red after his crying session; he hoped San and Yeosang didn’t notice. But he was wrong; San slipped a hand on his face to wipe away one last tear. It was warm and quite comforting. He looked at him a little bit shyly because San had noticed that he was crying. It was the second time now that San had seen him cry. Eventually, he would probably think Wooyoung was a baby for crying about such stupid things. So he promised to himself there wouldn’t be a third time. 

San’s hand was still in his cheek. It was a bit awkward, but it felt so damn good. It was as though they were in a little bubble, the two of them. A bubble Yeosang soon popped them out of by dropping the food he held in a basket on the floor. They looked at him with a grin. Yeosang was clumsy, and this time wasn’t an exception. In any case, Wooyoung’s hunger waked at the smell of the food. So he joined Yeosang to look at what they had brought with them. Bread, fruits, and some vegetables. Everything looked delicious. 

“We brought some of everything because we didn’t know your taste,” mentioned San. Wooyoung looked at them with so much gratitude that he could have literally cried. “Thank you guys, having you here means so much to me,” he sobbed. They just smiled at him, but he knew what that meant. After that, they started to eat, well, mostly Wooyoung. The food was delicious. And then they did what they always did when they were together, which was to talk and laugh. It was a perfect time. They left late that night. When he was lying in his bed, he thought he wanted to be like this forever. 

The next morning he didn’t notice the strange way his brother looked at him. He was busy floating on a cloud about what had happened the night before. He only remembered today was the day for the tournament when he heard his father mention it during breakfast. Indeed his father had prepared a massive breakfast for his brother. It made Wooyoung wish that he was a contestant so he could have the same. Unfortunately, breakfast was relatively brief; his brother too tense to eat everything. Hongjoong left the house quickly with their father, and Wooyoung was alone again, though it wasn’t terribly unpleasant. 

Anyhow, it was still too early to join them; he had at least an hour or two to kill. So he enjoyed his meal and the remains his brother had left behind. Then he took a hot shower and cleaned the dinner table. He still had some time, so he decided to go outside to look at the preparations from afar. 

At a certain point, he saw San, who trained alone. He wanted to greet him and wished him luck. But San sensed him and looked straight at him. Then he saw San shook his head negatively. It was then that he saw that Yunho and his brother Jongho were there. 

He was a bit disappointed he couldn’t wish him luck properly, but San had surely understood since he smiled at him and said “thank you” silently. Then he left; it was almost time anyway. He was near the bleachers specially installed for the tournament. 

“Wooyoung? Is that you?” an unknown voice asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii again ~
> 
> I hope you like it. The second part is on his way!
> 
> I really want to thank all the amazing people who helped me:  
> \- Lynn (thank you for pushing me to write this and be there when I was excited or cried when I wrote some scene. Love you)  
> \- Daphnée (thank you for being here)  
> \- My two beta (Rosie and Versace thank you for your work)
> 
> That's it. See you in the second part ~  
> If you want to have updates or info follow me on Twitter (@Kbaekiny)


End file.
